Tree Saver Meets the Lorax
by BoyWhoCared
Summary: ...and it doesn't go at all how it's suppose to. Ted's POV.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Lorax in any of it's forms.

A/N: After I took up Ted for a RP of mine, he has sort of not been leaving me alone and all of that gets you this outlet.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Tree Saver Meets the Lorax**

Ok, in trying to tell you this perhaps interesting story of mine, I suppose I should go back to something that I recall my Grammy Norma saying one time when I was four. I guess Mr. Once-ler was right and any good story teller does have to start off in "a long long time ago", but I promise you this "long ago" doesn't take as long as his did to say.

I mean, I get now why he went into so much detail that he told me about a whole day out in the desert but...sorry...*stick to the point Ted*.

A-nyway, as I was trying to say, when I was little (ok maybe not four, because how else do I actually remember it) my Grammy was reading me one of those fantastic adventure stories that are suppose to captivate kids so that they're still for however long you want them to be still for.

I was apparently clever in making sure a story stayed true even then, because I asked Grammy why the knights in this particular story even left home if nothing but bad stuff ever happened to them when they did.

Really, it was a series of some kind, and after these knights almost got eaten twelve other times, they for some reason kept leaving their castle! I would have barricaded the door by then!

Well, Grammy was very quick with an answer (as she always has been) and said that if one knew what was actually going to happen in a day before it did, we would all never leave our houses, and that was why it was best we never did know, that way we could allow the adventure to still hit us and make our lives great.

If you know about my becoming the Grand Tree Saver, as they say, you know she's kinda like that, sounding like a card sometimes. But you gotta love her, she's Grammy.

And I guess I can see her point, had I known exactly how much trouble I would get into in having to essentially challenge a whole system and almost get put in jail or something worse by O'Hare if the town hadn't backed me up, I would probably have not even bothered about "real trees" no matter what Audrey...ok, it's Audrey, yeah I would have still gone, but I may just have stalled for a week or something!

And if Mr. Once-ler had known about all that would hit him after he left home...phew, even with the kind of mother he had he would have probably stayed too.

But we don't, and that's how chaos hits us and hit me.

Ok, I remember promising that part wouldn't be long, sorry.

All I was getting to was that if I had known I would be getting myself in possibly really bad trouble of a different kind than O'Hare, I would probably have skipped the one trip out to check up on the saplings about the Once-ler's place.

I'm not sure if I was just lucky or unlucky before and never came at the "right" time, or if it took until the trees were actually of any kind of height that mattered, but it took until the saplings reached at about the Once-ler's knees before I saw the legendary "Guardian of the Forest; Lorax" for myself!

Ok, I'll admit it, the possibility of seeing him had crossed my mind before; and I did sort of hope for it. Man, was I ever wrong for that!

I mean, ok, in further admitting, I did sort of have this image in my head of when we did meet and what the Lorax might do and...sort of maybe...saw him fall to one knee and thank me as the Grand Saver of the Trees.

Not really! I mean, I knew it probably _wouldn't_ go like that, but...it could have, I mean...wouldn't you if you'd done what I had?

I know, I know, not very humble of the "Tree Saver".

Well, you'll be happy to know I'm as humble as I should be, because it didn't go _anything_ like that. It didn't even go normal as I actually would have expected it to!

So what did happen?

You might want to find a tree stump of your own to sit on, or where you're already sitting works too.

After breakfast that morning, I set off with a watering can to go visit and help out Mr. Once-ler with the trees about his place, as I said.

Grammy almost always remembers to stop me and give me something or other to take along with me, either stakes for the ground or extra water for the both of us, or something.

It was sandwiches this day. I told her, like I had before, that since she was one of the one's who'd known about him and all, she could come along with me if she wanted. She's the main person who "carried his tale" if you will, and she's never been out there, not once! I sort of find it odd!

But she just keeps telling me the same thing every time. "Oh no dear, I'd just be in the way" or "Oh that's ok Ted, you two just have fun". Whatever, I shall figure out one day why she's too scared to go out where she'll in a heart beat send me! Back before it was all colorful even!

Anyway, loaded with sandwiches and watering can in my backpack, I drove my motorbike out to the lands on the other side of Thneedville, that we've started calling Truffula Valley again.

Gray is still the main color, but the little specks of color about help with the mood and all, as does the sun overhead. It's amazing how much the one more full tree in the center of town has helped both by putting out good air to combat the bad and also spreading what are called spores even beyond what me and the Once-ler have been able to plant ourselves from the seeds the first tree gave us.

I actually called the first tree "full" one day, since it was giving seeds and all, and Mr. Once-ler laughed and told me that even with as great as it looked now, it wouldn't be full for a while yet and would get even better than it was now.

That's something to try and imagine! Hopefully by the time I'm his age I'll see the "full" Truffula trees...with Audrey there...and having been there for years and years...

But I'm getting off topic.

So, after driving along down the very familiar path I came to the Once-ler's Lurkum again. Yeah, I'm still calling it that; I mean they guy's anti-social behavior has fixed a _bit_, but not really all that much from when he was boarding up his windows.

Sure, I get more than anyone why he doesn't exactly want to go into town, but...

Sorry.

He was more social this day than I'd see him before, though, since as I stopped my bike I could see him standing there, with his back to me, apparently talking to someone I couldn't see and laughing.

Since the first day I met him, I've heard Mr. Once-ler laughed, but not like this. This one...ok, I'm going to go all "card-ish" like Grammy, but it sort of reminded me of what he was telling me of back when he lived in the not broken Truffula Valley making pancakes for Barbaloots.

What? I can be sort of sentimental, a Saver of Trees has to be.

Anyway, since it felt odd to be there and not have either Mr. Once-ler or his guest know it, I cleared my throat and he turned to notice me. I still couldn't see who was in front of him though.

"Ted!" Mr. Once-ler greeted brightly. He always gets this tone in his voice when he greets me, like even now and surrounded by growing trees, I'm still the biggest part of his day.

But again, if he would actually _go_ into town, I'm sure I wouldn't still be such a big deal.

Still, it was nice, and I had to admit I was kinda glad to be there again too.

Before I had to even try and ask who he was talking to, Mr. Once-ler took the hint from my look past him, no doubt, or else was just very eager to introduce someone else that he knew to me, and he stepped over, guiding me over nearer the circle of rocks that still said Unless. I guess mystical warnings don't go away like they come.

"Ted, I'd like you to meet the legendary Lorax!". It is impossible for me to try and tell you about the exact tone of awe and excitement that were both in Mr. Once-ler's voice as he bent and said this to me.

He then turned to the orange creature standing there."Mustache" (I also can not explain the tone in how this title was said) "...this is Ted, the Someone and saver of the trees".

I couldn't have asked for a better intro, really, and both smiled and glanced down like you're suppose to before going back to staring.

"How are you, Mr. Lorax?". Though I think I was in more awe of him than I expected him to be of me, I somehow found the ability to step forward and extend my hand to shake.

I was...sort of surprised when all I got was a nod. "Fine" was all the Legendary Lorax said.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I think somewhere under that yellow hair under his nose, I saw a smile, but...well...it was no knee bending gratitude...

Mr. Once-ler quickly backed me up, and I was very glad of it. "M-Maybe you didn't hear me there, Meatloaf, I said this is the kid that...".

"I heard ya, Beanpole!" the orange Guardian hopped down off the rocks, "but if the kid really is the one who did such good for the trees, then my nod should have said all that need be said". He glanced to me again, as if in question.

Well, I wasn't going to act like just some other kid after a challenge like that, so I shrugged. "Y-yeah, sure, I get it; no worries" I shrugged. But I think Mr. Once-ler could see through it, because he gave me one of those small smiles that tries to make up for other people being rude.

He then turned to the Lorax and frowned. "Well how's anyone suppose to tell anything under that bristly hair of yours?" he shot at the Lorax.

The creature just frowned back, "You're just jealous I get to keep it as I get older".

Both hearing a legendary Guardian of the Forest say this, and witnessing Mr. Once-ler bickering with said creature, was beyond shocking, even if he'd told me of such arguments before.

I cut in after a bit, "Hey! Guys...uh, or whatever I'm suppose to call you...Sir" I glanced to the Lorax, before going back to shrugging, "It really is fine...I mean, I'm a speaker for the tree's too in a way, I get it".

In further trying to prove my point, and how I was ok with such little recognition, I went to lean just a bit against one of the nearby saplings...because I'm still learning about real trees and never tried it with the one in Thneedville and...thought you could do that.

I was never more thankful in my life for Audrey not being near me...

With a sickening crunch I kept going backwards and even toppled over on top of something pointy and that scratched through my jeans and shirt a bit.

"Ted!". Mr. Once-ler rushed (as much as he could) over and helped me up. "Ya ok there, kid?". I nodded. Then we both looked down.

I...I had never seen anything like it. The small, really fragile apparently, trunk of the sapling was bent and while not fully apart from the rest, shards stuck out and I could tell...it wasn't fixable.

It...it was like a two year old tree! A toddler! And I'd just...killed it! Me! The Tree Saver!

Neither of us moved, and I noticed the Lorax was being really quiet. Worry began to rise, yet I glanced over to him...and instantly didn't like the look in his eyes.

It wasn't anything like a "I'm gonna kill you" look, but...it was still uncomfortable.

If I didn't feel bad enough already, that look made me.

"I...I am so...". I bent down to the little thing and tried to straighten the trunk, but it just fell again. I just sat there...looking at it...feeling like I should maybe cancel that story they were working on writing up about me again for the Thneedville newspaper.

The Lorax stepped closer, and Mr. Once-ler put his hands on my shoulders as I stood up and we both stepped back a bit.

The Guardian didn't look at either of us, just bent to the tree himself and, closing his eyes, placed a hand on it's broken trunk. For a moment I felt hope that all would be fine and he was fixing it...but he just stood once more, nothing being better or different about the sapling, except a small ring of grass about it.

Another mourning circle, I guess. One for...kid trees.

"I...I didn't...". I was ashamed to feel tears begin to well up and blinked them back.

The Once-ler's hands squeezed supportively on my shoulders. "We know Ted" he said softly, "It's ok, there are still others".

I was glad of the support, especially as the Lorax glanced up again. It was impossible to try and figure out exactly what his look meant, and for a moment, I thought maybe he understood like Mr. Once-ler. But he just shook his head, "I should have known. This is why I don't jump into welcoming humans!".

I just glanced down, there not really being any other answer than that to what he said.

"Now hold on, Mustache!" Mr. Once-ler moved around from behind me and walked towards the Guardian, "It's not like Ted had an ax, it was just a mistake and...".

"...and I've seen how mistakes with one tree go!".

I glanced up again as the Guardian said this, and saw that his statement shocked him as much as it did me. He glanced away; and neither him or Mr. Once-ler said anything for a while.

Finally, Mr. Once-ler muttered something about checking on the river, and walked off. I wasn't about to stay, alone, with the Forest Guardian that now hated me, and so I followed.

It wasn't until I caught up to where Mr. Once-ler sat, beside the river, that I realized how awkward I had made things for myself. I could guess why what the Lorax said hurt, knowing Mr. Once-ler's story, and it didn't take a genius to see how he would probably want to be alone.

"It's clearing up nicely".

It took me a while to realize that Mr. Once-ler was saying this to me, who he clearly knew was there.

With my cover blown, I stepped up and looked into the river I assumed he meant. "Y-Yeah, it almost looks clear" I answered. "Those fish will probably be back anytime".

A "Hmm" and nod was the only answer Mr. Once-ler gave.

"Yeah...I should get my music player, teach them to hum current stuff" I rambled on. Mr. Once-ler didn't respond.

I glanced over to him, "Ok, I'm still fully convinced he hates me, but not you" I said. "And...I'm sorry, you were the main one watering that little, just starting out tree, just so I could come sit on it!" I sighed.

It was probably the one time I didn't need to hear it, but I caught Mr. Once-ler chuckle a bit. As I glanced up, he went on, probably so I wouldn't start arguing on why he was laughing at me.

"Ah Ted, you still done beyond good" he smiled, "and I'd have done well to feel as bad over one felled tree as you, and like I said, there's still plenty others, thanks to you".

I gave a small smile, "Well, as long as I didn't just undo all that, you know" I shrugged.

"Not even close" Mr. Once-ler did that annoying grown-up move and ruffled my hair. Beyond a slight wince, I let him, though. He's still a weird hermit, but I guess, in the absence of my having any grandfather at all who's still alive, he's kind of like one I would be embarrassed to ever admit was mine to people, ever.

"Oh, I almost forgot" I suddenly told him, as what I had almost forgot suddenly came back to me for no reason at all, "my Grammy sent me over with sandwiches again this time that are over getting old in my backpack".

Mr. Once-ler stood, "Or the Forest Guardian is eating them" he started back towards the clearing where his house stood. I followed and...well, didn't expect his prediction to actually be true.

As we reached the clearing, I saw the little orange Guardian sitting on my bike seat, with one empty bag in his hands and finishing up the sandwich that had been in it.

Forgetting that I had just angered him, I was about to rush over and get onto the Lorax myself for eating my Grammy's carefully packed sandwiches, when Mr. Once-ler held out one hand and paused me. I saw the oddest look of crafty trickery in his features, but not the bad kind or anything.

"Hold on" he whispered, staring forward at the Guardian, "I want to see what he does with the bag. First drop to the floor and I will so have him on litter-".

The both of us watched, jaws dropping, as the Guardian threw the bag up into the air...and then made it disappear in a flash of yellow light!

I think, also, if we hadn't both seen it, we would have questioned seeing it at all, if that makes sense.

After getting over our shock, we walked up.

"So where did you send that exactly?" Mr. Once-ler asked (and half challenged).

"It's complicated, but it's not cluttering anywhere, if that's what you're getting at" the Lorax replied. He then glanced over to me, and I cringed a bit.

"They're fragile, FYI" he said simply.

"Huh?", I went from cringe mode to "looking confused" mode.

"Saplings. Smaller trees. They're fragile" the Lorax went on. "If you're gonna watch my trees, you should keep that in mind".

"Oh!" I got where he was going. Well, at least he wasn't threatening to dunk me in a river. I gave a small smile. "Yes Sir, don't worry, nothing else will happen!". I saluted, then caught myself, and lowered my arm.

"And bring more of those...whatever that was when you come back tomorrow" The Lorax went on, hoping down from my bike seat, and leaving orange hair behind on it.

Frowning, I dusted it off. "I'll...see what I can do". I glanced up at Mr. Once-ler, but he just smiled and shrugged.

"Good, now I noticed your watering can in there too, Oh Great Tree Saver, let's get to putting that to use, shall we? You too, Beanpole". The orange Guardian of the Trees began watering some of the saplings with a watering can I think he materialized out of thin air.

Mr. Once-ler gave in to the bossy little orange blob's demand with a simple nod, and picked up his watering can from off his porch.

I guess I would have been actually surprised if I didn't know the whole story already. I rolled my eyes as I picked up my own can, yet felt the stubborn need to make some sort of "stand".

"You did even tell the half of it when you said 'bossy'" I told Mr. Once-ler loud enough for the Lorax to hear as we watered. Mr. Once-ler laughed.

I saw the comment drive home as the Lorax's hand stilled for a few seconds, before he went back to watering. "Oh great, I get two of them to deal with now". I could tell he said this loud so I would catch it too.

So if I had to sum up my meeting the Legendary Lorax; pretty cool for not killing me over the tree mishap, but, yeah, slightly annoying...

Oh, and about the tree mishap; maybe we could not rush off and tell the town or Audrey about that? Please?


End file.
